Seel
|name = Seel |jname = (パウワウ Pawou) |image = Seel.png |ndex = 086 |evofrom = None |evointo = Dewgong |gen = Generation I |pronun = SEEL |hp = 65 |atk = 45 |def = 55 |satk = 45 |sdef = 70 |spd = 45 |total = 325 |species = Sea Lion Pokémon |type = |height = 3'07" |weight = 198.4 lbs. |ability = Thick Fat Hydration |color = White |gender = 50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Seel (パウワウ Pawou) is a -type Pokémon found in the northern part of the Pokémon world. Appearance Seel is a Sea Lion Pokémon. It is covered with dense white fur to keep it warm underwater. The mouth of Seel has jowls and two fangs. Its tongue also sticks out of its mouth. Seel has a short horn upon its head. Special Abilities Seel can have the ability Thick Fat or the ability Hydration. Thick Fat gives Seel resistance to or -type attacks. Hydration allows any status conditions to be healed when it is raining. The horn atop its head can break solid ice. It can survive sub-zero temperatures. It is very playful and curious. It also enjoys resting on ice flows. Evolution Seel evolves into Dewgong at level 34. Game Info Locations |pokemon = Seel |redblue = Seafoam Islands |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Seafoam Islands |yrarity = Uncommon |goldsilver = Whirl Islands |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Whirl Islands |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Seafoam Islands and Icefall Cave |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 226 and Route 230 (Diamond) |dprarity = Uncommon |platinum = Breed Dewgong |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 47, Whirl Islands, Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick ice.| yellow=Loves freezing cold conditions. Relishes swimming in a frigid climate of around 14F degrees.| gold=Although it can't walk well on land, it is a graceful swimmer. It especially loves being in frigid seas.| silver=In daytime, it is often found asleep, on the seabed in shallow waters. Its nostrils close while it swims.| crystal=The light blue fur that covers it keeps it protected against the cold. It loves iceberg filled oceans.| ruby=Seel hunts for prey in the frigid sea underneath sheets of ice. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the Ice with the sharply protruding section of its head.| sapphire=Seel hunts for prey in the frigid sea underneath sheets of ice. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the Ice with the sharply protruding section of its head.| emerald=Seel hunt for prey in frigid, ice-covered seas. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the ice with the sharply protruding section of its head.| firered=Covered with light blue fur, its hide is thick and tough. It is active in bitter cold of minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit.| leafgreen=The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick icebergs.| diamond=A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.| pearl=A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.| platinum=A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.| heartgold=Although it can't walk well on land, it is a graceful swimmer. It especially loves being in frigid seas.| soulsilver=In daytime, it is often found asleep, on the seabed in shallow waters. Its nostrils close while it swims.| black=A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.| white=A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.| }} Trivia *Prior to Generation IV, Seel couldn't learn any -type moves by leveling up. *Seel, Shellder, and Eevee are the only three non -types to evolve into an Ice type. *Seel appears to be the parallel of Spheal with both being part of the same locations in the respective Pokémon Diamond and Pearl versions and both are based on seals. *Seel is the only non Ice-type Pokémon to have the Ice Body ability. Origin *Seel's name is a misspelling of "seal". Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line